By the Sea
by SeverusSnapesSlytherinGirl
Summary: The tale of Tom M. Riddle; but with a different beginning. Will a different childhood alter the future of the darkest wizard of all time? Or...will it only enforce the dark wizards beliefs? Please read and Review. Young-Tom. T because it is Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, I've been thinking over this story for a couple of weeks and decided to write it out. I have two others I've been mulling over but this is the one I thought I should write first. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Open House<p>

* * *

><p>Wool's Orphanage was a dark square building surrounded by a high iron gate. The laughter of children did little to lift the dark aura of depression that lingered over the building. The gates as well as the door were open. The orphanage was hosting an open house. Children would be dressed in their best clothes. Food and drink would be lined up on tables for both children and guests to enjoy.<p>

Emilia Vann, a twenty-seven-year-old woman with expertly curled black hair, pale fine skin, and bright blue eyes stood before the orphanage clutching her red hand purse to her chest. She nibbled at her candy apple red lips as she eyed the building wearily. It had taken quite a lot of courage for her to come to the orphanage. She'd thought about it several times in the past but had never been brave enough to actually go.

Emilia Vann had married at an early age to Erik Saunders. They had been married only a year when Emilia realized she could not bare children. It left them both heart broken and their relationship had never truly recovered. They stayed together up until her husband left to help during the war. He came home in a wooden box. After that Emilia had felt lonely; as though her life had no meaning. Her home was empty as was her heart. She'd longed to fill the void again but didn't think she was ready to marry again; if she married again at all. So instead, she decided she would adopt a child. A child who she could love. A child who would fill the void. It took her thirteen years to work up the courage to approach the gates of Wool's Orphanage.

With a nod to re-enforce her resolve she marched forward. Red heals tapping lightly against the paved pathway. Her march turned into a light nervous walk as she climbed the steps and poked her head in. The hall was empty but she could hear the sound of people wafting out of an open door to the right. She wandered in and made her way to the door, peeking in. Her eyes widened slightly.

* * *

><p>Dozens of children were in the room. Some nibbling on vegitables while others ran around in circles and played. It was quite noisy but weren't all children noisy? Her appearance had not gone un-noticed by several other adults; couples no doubt thinking about adopting. As well as a woman who approached her with a smile.<p>

"Hello there."

"Hi."

"I'm Mrs. Cole dear. Welcome, welcome."

"Hi." Emilia said again as she looked around at all of the children. "I've been meaning to

come here for awhile now but was never brave enough."

"Ah yes." Mrs. Cole said patting the younger woman's arm fondly as they both looked over the group of children playing. "It's always a big decision to adopt. Especially an older child." The older, shorter woman looked up at Emilia curiously. "Is your husband going to join you?"

"Oh. No. I'm not married. I lost my husband during the war."

"Oh dear I'm sorry!"

"No, no. It's fine. Really."

Emilia spent quite awhile just looking at all of the children, talking to a few of them. She soon felt completely overwhelmed. How could she just choose one child to take home with her? There were so many children, all of whom she felt she could love. She rose from her seat and crossed to Mrs. Cole.

"Excuse me."

"Ah yes dear?"

"Are these, well what I mean is…are these all of the children who live here?"

Mrs. Cole looked around.

"Oh no, there are a few who are no doubt in the backyard or up in the rooms. Some of them are a little shy. Or got bored." She said with a chuckle. "Feel free to wander around. You may come across a child you haven't yet seen."

"Oh alright." Emilia said with a smile. "I'll do that. Thank you."

* * *

><p>The inside of Wool's Orphanage was just as depressingly dark as the outside. The walls were dark, the floor gray. It seemed that all color had been drained away. Over all she didn't think it a fantastic place to grow up in.<p>

After wandering around a bit she soon began searching for a washroom. Unfortunately all of the doors looked the same and she found herself getting easily turned around. After opening the door to a broom closet-for a fourth time she gave up and shut the door with a little more force than was necessary; or lady like.

"What are you looking for?"

She yelped and spun around. Relief washed over her as she looked down at a six-year-old boy who looked somberly back up at her. She pressed her hand to he chest and leaned against the wall.

"Oh my goodness." She breathed before pushing off of the wall and looking down at him. "You gave me quite a fright you did. I was just looking for the washroom."

The little boy pointed down the hall before looking back up at her.

"It's the fourth door on the left. The girls washroom."

She smiled down at him.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to head down the hall but a small voice halted her advancement.

"You're here for the open house aren't you?"

She paused.

"You're here to adopt a child aren't you?"

The tone in the boys voice pulled at her heart strings. He sounded so woefully hopeful. She turned slowly and looked at him before nodding.

"If you're looking for a girl Amy is the best painter. She can sing pretty well to." The boy stated as she approached him. "If you're looking for a boy Erik is really good at sports. He can also count all the way up to five hundred."

Emilia squatted down, her position a little awkward due to her tight skirt restricting her knees.

The boy was a handsome child with full thick brown locks, smooth pale skin and lovely if not haunted dark brown eyes. It seemed as though he'd repeated these lines over and over again. Telling couples who their best bets for a child boy or girl would be.

"What's your name?" She asked. The boy looked uncomfortable and so she pressed on. "What are you good at? Do you like to paint?"

He shook his head.

"I can but I find it a dull and messy practice."

"Oh alright. Do you sing?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you sing?" She asked with a faint smile. The boy looked a little uncomfortable and she had a feeling people did not often ask him such questions.

"I sometimes sing _'When you're smiling'_ the Frank Sinatra version."

Her smile blossomed.

"Do you like Frank Sinatra?"

The boy nodded.

"He has a soothing voice."

"Yes he does. In my opinion he is the King of Love Songs." She said with a smile before bowing her head slightly and looking up at him through her lashes, pouting her lips ever so slightly.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" She wiggled her head slightly. "Please? Do I have

to beg for it?"

He smiled slightly. She sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Don't tell me. So. How high can you count?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh?"

"So far I've counted to one-thousand seventy-times. But I usually get interrupted so I have to start over."

She blinked in utter astonishment.

"Oh. Well my goodness aren't we a little genius?" She said before standing up and stretching her strained legs slightly. She placed her hands on her hips. "But I still want to know your name."

"You aren't going to give up on that are you?" He asked, looking up at her. She grinned and shook her head.

"Not a chance."

He bowed his head in defeat before looking back up at the woman.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She crossed her arms and eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Emilia Vann."

He pouted slightly and bowed his head again. She picked up on his change in mood and knelt back down. "What's wrong?"

"You have an unusual name."

She frowned slightly as he looked up at her.

"My name is…common." He said with a pout. "It's Tom."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face to face her.

"Perhaps it is a common name…but you make it special."

He blinked and furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

She stood up.

"Well. You give the name this sort of…power. Names are powerful Tom. You can say it is common, but no other person will be able to give it the power you can give it. It is unique to you." She placed her hands on her hips and held her head high. "So square your shoulders, puff out your chest, hold your head high and present yourself with pride!" She reclaimed her normal stance. "That is what gives a name unique power Tom."

He smiled up at her and she returned it.

* * *

><p>Emilia quickly trotted down the stairs, holding to the railing to prevent any accidents, and re-entered the room with all of the other adults, couples, staff and children. Her excited blue eyes scanned for Mrs. Cole who she located near the punch bowl. She quickly approached and tapped the woman on the shoulder.<p>

"Ah hello dear."

"Hi. Umm…I think, I know who I'd like to adopt Mrs. Cole"

The shorter woman blinked up at her. It was obvious that the younger woman was barely containing her excitement.

The two women made their way out to the hall and towards the main office.

"Who is it dear? Who do you wish to adopt?" Mrs. Cole asked sharing in the woman's excitement. It was always exciting when a child was adopted. Not because the orphanage was losing a child, but because the child was earning a loving home.

The door to the office opened and they entered. Mrs. Cole froze and gazed at the boy standing near the desk.

"Tom." Emilia said with a bright smile. "I'd like to adopt him."

Mrs. Cole looked from the boy to the woman and back several times. Surprise clearly written on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This will be continued after I get a review or two. Just realize, I have no plan on changing the entire Tom story. As far as I am concerned he will still become Lord Voldemort. His early years will just be a little more...interesting. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks goes to ****..**** for reviewing. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story. The idea has intrigued me and I hope it will continue to do so with you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The End and The Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Cole continued to look between the two before mumbling to herself and quickly walking pass Emilia and Tom to sit behind her desk. She pulled out the boys folder and the papers that would be needed before looking up with a smile. Her eyes shifting nervously between Tom and the woman.<p>

"Tom why don't you go up and start packing your things?" Mrs. Cole suggested eyeing the boy a little wearily. His attention snapped to her.

"But I want to stay here with Mrs. Vann." He stated. He knew what she was doing. She was going to try and scare away the nice lady who wanted to adopt him. "You can't send me away." His little tirade ceased when a slender hand slid onto his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at the woman smiling down at him.

"It's alright Tom. I'll sign the papers while you pack. Then I'll come fetch you." She smiled reassuringly down at him and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Promise."

His nostrils flared slightly but he looked back to Mrs. Cole, leveled her a glare that the woman standing slightly behind him couldn't see before turning and leaving the room.

"So, where shall I sign?" Emilia questioned as she smoothed out her skirt and claimed the seat near the desk. She was so excited by the fact that she was going to be a mother! Even if she hadn't carried Tom for the first 9 months of his life, she was happy to rear him.

"Listen, I think there are some things you should know about Tom before you decided to adopt him or not."

The smile on Emilia's face fell and she looked startled over at the older woman before letting a defensive smile appear.

"Alright." She said as she folded her hands in front of her on the desk. She accepted some medical records and school records of Tom's and began scanning them. She smiled genuinely again.

"Tom really is a smart boy!" She said as she looked over his school records.

"Smart yes. Manipulative and sly as well."

Her blue eyes snapped up to the other woman.

"Surely not. He's not but a child, barely out of kindergarten. Just because he's a little ahead of other children his age doesn't mean he's manipulative."

"You haven't had to live with the boy. He is. He's quiet and smart, but he draws people in. Last year while at school a little girl fell from the monkey bars and broke her wrist."

Emilia's eyes narrowed.

"Surely you can't think Tom,"

"He,"

She set the folder down and leveled a hard stare at the other woman.

"Was Tom near the girl?"

"Well, no."

"Then how can you blame him for something he obviously didn't do?"

Mrs. Cole did her best to look sheepish at the woman's harsh tone. It would seem already the woman was under Tom's control. Either that or they were cut from the same cloth.

"Tom wasn't there but Tom has a sharp tongue. He's had other children do some bad things."

Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Listen Mrs. Cole. I may not have children of my own but I helped raise my sisters children. Children do bad things. It's part of growing up. They are not perfect little angels, as much as we would like to believe they are. They can be just as cruel and malicious as adults. But unlike adults they are easier to remold. It is our jobs as adults to help these children learn right from wrong. If Tom has done things that are not to be smiled upon well…as far as I am concerned they are in the past." She stated matter-o-factly. "The moment he becomes my son he will be going with me with a blank slate. I will teach him right from wrong. Correct any bad behavior he may have picked up while living here." She sighed and reached her hand out. "Now Mrs. Cole. Please. I have spoken with Tom and he is a very charming boy. I would very much like to adopt him."

Mrs. Cole sighed heavily before handing over the papers.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Tom sat near the window gazing out sharply. He had a sinking feeling that it had happened again. Mrs. Vann was not the first person who had been drawn to him. But everyone before her had quickly abandoned all ideas of adopting him when Mrs. Cole got around to talking to them. All because he was a little…<em>different.<em> He wasn't even quite sure as to why he was different. Didn't understand everything that he over heard. But it made him angry. Bitter. He was just as good as those other children; better even. Why did he have to waste away in the dark?

He started and turned around as the door opened. He half expected it to be Mrs. Cole coming to tell him that there was a change of plans. He was mildly surprised to see Mrs. Vann enter all smiles.

She held up the folded papers and beamed down at him.

"The papers are all signed Tom." She said as she approached. She sat down on the end of the bed and looked at him. "I'm going to be your new mum." She said obviously deeply emotionally moved by the idea. Tom wasn't sure what to say. He was still in a bit of shock. "But don't worry. You don't have to call me Mum, and I don't expect you to."

He nodded. She stood and looked down at him. He gazed back curiously. She seemed to be expecting something but what he wasn't sure. She smiled and approached, leaning down slightly and wrapping her arms around him.

His eyes widened; surprised by her gesture. She released him a moment later, saving him the awkwardness of not knowing how to return the gesture.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'll help you with your things." She said as she picked up one of the two small bags from the side of the bed. "Is this everything?" She asked. He nodded and she grinned.<p>

"Alright. Then we're off. Say goodbye Tom." Emilia said as Tom followed her down the walkway. He paused right outside of the gate and looked back at the dark square building. He felt the woman's presence beside him. "You'll never have to come back here again."

The faintest of smiles graced his features and he turned and looked up at her.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Oh?"

"This part of my life no longer matter. Why not just forget about it?"

Her smile returned.

"Well put." She reached out her free hand. He looked at it a moment before shyly taking it. Her long slender fingers wrapped around his. "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay this chapter is the shortest of this story. I promise. The other chapters will be much, much longer. 5 Pages at least from this point on. <strong>


End file.
